Earwax traps of this kind are known from the European Patent Application No. 0 326 513 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-61194. In the earwax traps thus known, there are no means to remove the earwax, which has to be removed by external means, such as pipe cleaners or the like, which may damage the earwax trap and/or internal parts of the hearing-aid apparatus, such as the so-called receiver converting electric signals into sound.